Black Booty
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Olivia loves farting, and enjoys it even more when people have to smell it! A series of oneshots where she forces people to imbibe her flatulence.


**Black Booty**

**Chapter One: Olivia's Furniture**

Hau was bummed about losing to Ash. It had been rather unfair, considering that Ash's Rowlet had already been declared the loser, but then after speaking with his grandfather, the referee overturned this call and declared that since Ash's Rowlet had merely been sleeping, so long as it woke up, the battle could continue, and then the little fat bird proceeded to defeat Hau's fully evolved form of it, in his Decidueye.

Now he was in the locker room for the sports team of the school on Akala Island. Girls' locker room, but since school wasn't in session due to the league, he figured he might as well be here.

Plus it reminded him of how his life used to be. With promise that one day he'd beat his grandfather, the kahuna Hala, and prove he was capable.

But now that dream had been shattered. By a kid from Kanto. Who barely knew what he was doing. He had dodged Decidueye's Z move with a stupid costume. Extremely irritating.

He traced his finger around the bench where girls must've sat when school was in session. If only they were here now and he was invisible and could watch them undress…

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here," said a voice.

He turned to see a black woman with hot pink booty shorts and a lighter pink top with her her hands on her hips. Her midriff was clearly visible. But her eyes burned with the fire of a Torracat in a heated battle.

"Yet this is where I am," Hau said. He figured a response like this was the best way to deal with Olivia's ire. Just be chill and she'd calm down.

Olivia's boobs bounced as she took hefty strides toward him. "Listen, this is a girl's locker room, what makes you think you have a right to be here?"

"School's out, in case you haven't heard," Hau replied.

"Yes, I am aware. I am also awre that I have a nice butt."

"Huh?" the boy asked.

Olivia had her posterior to him and looked over her shoulder. She pulled her shorts down a bit so the top half of her black buttcheeks were clearly visible.

"Don't you just want to kiss such a beauty?" she asked. "I know your lips are eager. You can't wait till I allow it."

Hau was very confused. Was this older woman really inviting him to be turned on by her ass? She shook it as though confirming she was serious about this.

She got on the bench but didn't sit on it like normal. Instead she stretched across it like a Purrloin and moved backward till her butt touched his shoulder.

"Oh, how I wish a boy would just kiss it and make me feel good," she said. "Too bad this is a girl's locker room and no way a boy would ever be in here."

Hau didn't know what to say to this. In this head, he thought about how he was a boy. But encouraging her in this weird behavior wouldn't be right. Would it?

Her ass moved backward to his neck, then upward to his face.

"What's this?" she asked. "I feel something so soft that my butt is touching. But I'm too exhausted to look back and see what it is. Ah well, I'll just swirl my butt around it."

She did just that. The bare upper half of those black cheeks even pressed against his eyes, before slipping down to rest over his nose.

Olivia's stomach gave a deep rumble, and Hau nearly feel backward off the beanch hearing this.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Olivia said, wailing. "I feel like something major is about to happen. This seat is about to feel the majesty of my rear end."

Hau had to admit, what she said was weird, but having a butt in his face felt right, after losing an important match many people witnessed. Besides, Olivia was hot. She might as well have her fun with him.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yuck, she farted! He couldn't believe it. Was this some kind of an idea of a joke or had she not had enough time to scoot away before releasing? He hoped it had been an accident and that she's get off him so he could leave the locker room and get some fresh air.

But Olivia didn't move. "Ah, thatnk goodness I let that out! It hurt so much having gas stored down in there. And luckily for me, there's no boy in here to smell that, or I'd be really embarrassed."

Hau half wanted to laugh, but the other half of him was prepared to cry, for it meant she wasn't going to make it easy for him to spare himself from her recent emission.

"Another round, I think, my dear seat."

Oh no, she couldn't mean that she'd fart again, right?

Ffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Oooooosssssssssssssssssffffffooooooooooorrrrrr

Yipes, that's exactly what she meant. And now Hau's gagging reflex started running at Deoxys level speeds.

"Hmmm, my seat sounds pretty loud. If it were human, it'd probably be really upset with me, but unfortunately that's not the case. Such a shame. I think a girl releasing fart where no one can smell it is such a waste."

Hau couldn't believe his ears. Maybe she was just saying this to make him feel more uncomfortable for some bizarre reason. He didn't need that, especially with her fart swarming up his nostrils.

"Farting is my favorite thing in the world," Olivia said. She mewled like a Meowstic. "I so wish someone was here to sniff it though. It sucks so much that all I have to release on is furniture."

Hau was confused why she was speaking as if he wasn't there. Was that her fetish, to act like he was a nothing? Or perhaps she was referencing how he had become a mega loser after being defeated by Ash, So much so that he was beneath being human.

Her buttocks bounced on his nose then down to his mouth.

"I so wish furniture had lips to kiss it with though, would be the absolute best."

Her ass stank so much even without the sulfur it sdisplayed upon the air. He definitely didn't want to kiss it. Or did he? Perhaps it was all he was fit for, making this black beauty happy.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The foul odors of malasadas having been digested stormed up his nostrils. So she was using his favorite food to mock him, was she? That made him a little angry. He startsed to try to push her off.

But then she pushed back and crushed her knees on his lap. Her butt sailed downward and she sat up, pushing the top of her head against his neck and purring. Her eyes were shut and she rubbed against him. Even though he gagged from her recently released gas, he had to admit this was kinda cute.

Then her eyes flittered open. "Oh gosh, I must be hallucinating," she said. "My buttpost looks like a human. Or maybe Mallow sent it intending it to look like that. Hmmm."

She spit upwards into his eye, causing him to say, "Yow!" He put his hand up to it and tried to shove her off. He didn't care about hurting her if she was going to do this to him. The fart was bad enough, but spit? Goodness.

"Yipes, it even has audio and muscular reaction to mimic a human! I knew Mallow loved me, sending me the perfect piece of furniture to fart on."

Mallow had absolutely nothing to do with Hau being here. Although she was cute, but he didn't know why Olivia was pretending that Mallowhad sent him, as though he were a package.

Olivia quickly leapt down from his lap and then climged up on the bench and stepped onto his legs, before shoving her butt in his face, with a little bit of a squat.

"I'd trade this chair for a loser boy any day but alas, it's not to be."

She turned on her Rotom Phone and went to trade boards. "Yep, no one online seems to be looking for a chair with hot black girl stink on it. Bummer. And the search enginge isn't giving me any loser fart-sniffing guys for sale. Double unpog."

She patted her buttocks. "Ah well, nothing to do when frustrated but fart."

Hau shut his mouth hard, terrified of what her buttocks were about to unleash.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Hau felt as though his tongue was beign lassoed by a rope of Olivia's fart. Like it ws a Tauros being reeled in fro a matador show. That image in his head made him feel even more of a loser, since his grandfather was well known for taming Tauros.

"Onions on malasadas are so god," Olivia intoned.

Hau actually hated onions and Olivia's mockery of his favorite food made him feel furious. He attempted to shove her off, but then she became aggressive with swirling her butt in his face.

"Not strong enough. This furniture is as weak as that guy who couldn't beat a Rowlet with his Decidueye even after busting a Z move."

"Hey, I did my be-!" Hau started to say, but Olivia took advantage of his open mouth to squirt him with more farts.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Ttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

It reeked to high heaven. Hau's gagging rose to new heights, like a tiny Joltik being Dynamaxed. And since it went in his open mouth this time, it rolled all over his tongue and made him feel woozy.

Olivia then placed her feet on either side of his legs and while swtill swirshing her butt in her face, she turned him centimeter by centimere on the bench in the locker room until his legs hung over the end, and with a major thrust Olivia could shove him down with her butt and land sitting on his face.

"An adjustable chair, I love it!" she said. Shoving his nose into her anus, the bottom of which fell over her pantyline, Hau really wanted her off, but now he was in an even tougher position to escape.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

CHCHCHCHCHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was getting worse. He couldn't believe any butt couldn' release farts this potent, especially a hot woman like this.

"I love having something to lay the stink out on," Olivia said. "It sucks so much releasing with no good furniture to soak it in."

Soak? That word disgusted Hau. It made it sound like her fart was going to sink into his body and be absorbed by it. Which was definitely the last thing he wanted.

She grainded her ass around his face. "Perfect place sor a loser, beaneath my stinky posteiorr."

Ggggggggggggggtttttttttttttttttffffffffffffff

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppp

Llllllllllllooooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffff

This fresh grossness hit him like a tiadal wave. His tongue was wrung out as though it had bee put to work licking stamps or something.

"Yipes," Olivia said, after resting on him for a moment. ""I need a bit of food to refuel. I can't let my chair go without farts for too long, after all."

She swung her feet over the side of the bench and stood, heading for the exit of the locker room. Good, Hau could leave when she was gone and he'd be free. He'd have to avoid her at all times, but yeah. Escape was at hand. As he heard her heels track down the hallway outside the locker room, getting fainter and fainter, he knew the time to leave was very near.

But then there was a clop of the sounds of returning feet, and Olivia poked her head in again.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot to tie my chair down! It would be so awful if someone barged in here and snatched it from me while I went out for a food run. That would make me so sad."

She pulled an escape rope out of a big bag she carried, and before Hau could dodge her assault on him, she sat on his checa and fastened the rope around his neck, swinging it benath the stone bench and catching it on the other side, then standing up to fasten it around his arms then lower strapping his legs against the bench edge. After all this, she tied it in a knot that Hau had no chance at all of breaking out of.

"Whew, now that my chair is all nice and immobile, I'll shall give it a nice little fart to make it happy."

She plopped on his face again.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Ah, that's so much better. My butt was giving me pains, keeping that in. So glad I had to come back or I'd really be hurting right now."

She leapt up and loped toward the exit of the locker room. And Hau was left along for a good while. He screamed for someone to come help him but Olivia's fart still flowed around, having not cleared off, and as no one came, it was senseless. After all, there was zero reason for anyone to be in this school considering it was out and people were supposed to be at the League festivities.

Olive returned half an hour after leaving him. She brought a carton of sausages and tator tots. She sat on his chest while munching on the meat, her cute teeth ripping it off as she went further and further down it. Each time she tossed the last bit in her mouth.

The tator tots she juggled in the air before moving her head very rapidly to catch them with her tongue.

"Aw, two left," she said, peering into her carton. Then she patted her belly. "But wait, I'm full. Why should I eat them? My chair could be hungry."

Hau was in fact, famished. He hadn't eaten since before his match with Ash.

Olivia stffed the tater tots in her anus, then titckled Hau's mouth so his jaw dropped open. "Time to fart them down your gullet!" she announced.

Oh no. He didn't want to eat food with fart on it!

"Help, somebo-!" he tried screaming, but Olivia's ass was over his mouth and his shouts were muffled.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

TTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first tator tot, completely soaked in Olivia's gas, shot out and spiraled off his teeth down into his throat. He nearly choked on it.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyylllllllllosssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttt

This next fart, extremely stinky on a higher level than the previous one, shot out the second tator tot and pushed it toward his esophagus. Then Olivia checked the container and pulled out one last sausage link.

"Two tator tots aren't enough to feed a chair, no, you need some meat as well," she said.

She ripped the link in half and inserted both pieces in her anus, the broken very jucy meat part facing downward at Hau's mouth.

"Stink, stink, stink up the sausage meat in my anus," Olivia chanted. It was cute the way she felt, bouncing around his lips with her butt and sometimes he could taste the cloth with the bottom one, while the buttcheeks touched his nose.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hau squirmed a bit beneath her. The sasuage she was going to feed him had to taste absolutely terrible. But it still remained in her anus, probably drenched with fart juice now.

And yet, he really kind of needed the fart juice because his throat was getting dry. So he was anticipating what would happen with dread, but also feeling he might need it.

"These sasuages are going to be the absolute worst. I never ruined meat like this before. It feels so riveting!"

Hau figured he kind of deserved what was coming. After all, he had lost a major match and his grandfather had overturned his win…all he should eat from now on would be the worst things possible, unless he could gather strength and win next year. Or whenever the League was held again, considering this was the first one in Alola ever.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Olivia said. "When this sausage drops out, it will almost be like I'm pooping. Super hot."

Hau was even more disgusted now at that image she put in his head. He definitely didn't want to be in with her when she used the toilet. It had to be worse than smelling her farts.

"Let it plop!" she said.

Fffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The first sausage half slipped down. Olivia kept farting on it as it shimmied down out of her ass.

"Must be the grossest tasting meat in the world," she said, as it slaped against his tongue. "Thank goodness no one will ever have to eat it. I just need you to keep it warm for me, chair!"

Hau figured she still wanted him to eat it, but was just using the chair anaology to establish her domianance over him. He didn't' like it, but what could he do?

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A long, very exasperating fart filled his lungs. He started biting on the sausage to keep himself from going insane. It did taste icky indeed. He shifted it on his tongue so his teeth could rip it apart and he could chew. But it pained him to do this, having a long thing stretch from the left side of his mouth to the right. But he finally got some bitten off. It caused Olivia's fart juice to drip down hardere and faster onto his tongue, though.

She kept passing gas on his mouth as he chewed, the particles sometimes shooting out her anus and up his nostrils.

She waited till he had mostly finished the sasuage link half in his mouth, then cranked his jaw open again.

"Now for the second strand of pseudo-poop!" she announced gleefully.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffffffftiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The sausage inched out of her anus like the first one.

"Feeding my chair is so wonderful," she said. "I feel so happy having a slave like you."

Did she just say "slave"? He had to have misheard.

"My pet, I shall never let you be too far from my fart again, I promise," Olivia said, patting his cheek. At that moment, she gave a really loud fart burst which was wet and shot its filth as splashes erupteddown onto his tongue. Then came the sausage.

"You, the loser of the Alolan league, failing to beat Ash Ketchum, who has lost every regional league he particed in, fell flat to his silly strats. And the only place for someone such as you is to serve a beautiful lady like me, as her furniture, as her pet, and most importantly, as her fart slave."

He tried screaming, but the second sausage half fell into his mouth, clogging it, and besides, that tactic hadn't worked thus far.

"Chew it on it, my fart slave, andsuccumb to me, your mistress."

Hau wanted to escape, or do whatever it took to buy him time to evade her clutches, even hurt her, but tied down to the bench and bullied by her fart, he was helpless to do anything.

"You'll never get away," Olivia said, merrily. "Now chew while I fart. And suffer from my ass, there's a good chap."

Hau did have to chew, because it was impossible to breathe with his mouth full, especially as her ass sailed toward his nose and it suck into her anus again.

"Oh good, I need something stuck down there, my butt felt so empty not having anything in it."

Then she commenced an hour of nonstop gas, and Hau did his best to keep from having to chew the whole sausage, since it was a nice bridge against the gas flowing in his mouth, but eventally he had to let the whole thing sail down his throat, and at that moment, Olivia's sausage and tator tot farts reached even greater heights.


End file.
